Little Fire
by BrightPinkPineapple
Summary: Fey are drawn to ruins and disused buildings, so when Thorin Oakenshield & Co. pass near the remains of what was once an old fort, their supply of apples attracts a very strange little creature. The Fay are rare, so if you are ever fortunate enough to stumble across one, you are said to be more blessed than any other. "Argh! You stupid blob of light! Get off me!"–Kili. (Kili/OC)
1. Prologue

It had been Bilbo's idea to pick apples as the company had passed an old orchard, but somehow it had become Kili's responsibility to carry them around on _his_ pony. The large sack of fruit took up nearly half of his saddle and dug awkwardly into his back, causing him to pout angrily.

"Enough with the sour face, brother." Fili jested, looking far too smug that he hadn't pulled the short straw with the apples. "You're scaring the ponies."

Kili mocked him by pulling a stupid face, which only caused Fili to chuckle.

"What's that over there?" Bilbo suddenly piped up from his usual silence. The whole company looked to where he was pointing.

"Just looks like some old ruins." Replied Bofur from around his pipe, "Maybe a house or something."

Bilbo shuddered, "It looks rather uninviting."

Whilst the company was distracted at looking at the very uninteresting array of fallen, moss covered rocks, none of them saw a little green ball of light slowly drift into the sack of apples just behind Kili. Although, Kili did hear a little chirp of content which made him abruptly stick his finger in his left ear and wiggle his finger around.

"Pick me out a winner, Kili." Fili jested, noticing his brother frantically itching inside his ear.

Kili scowled, and immediately dropped his finger away, glaring at his brother.

Suddenly, an apple came souring out of the sack and if Fili hadn't ducked it would have hit him right in between the eyes.

"What the-"! Both brothers shared a look of bewilderment, before quickly looking around to see if anyone else had seen that. But, seeing as they were trailing along behind at the back, apparently no one did.

"Where did that come from?" Kili asked, staring wide eyed at his brother.

"The sack!" Fili pointed.

"Really?" Kili tried to pivot round to see, but in the process he nearly knocked the whole bag off. He quickly reached out a grabbed it before it fell, sharing another look of astonishment with his brother.

When they stopped that night, both brothers had already decided they would search through the bag, but Thorin had other ideas. After arguing with Gandalf, he promptly sent them to tend the ponies just as Kili had hauled the sack from his saddle.

Fili and Kili exchanged a look, but knew better than to argue with their uncle, so reluctantly Kili passed the sack along to Bofur.

"Careful with that." He muttered, earning himself a confused look from the cheery Dwarf, but he didn't say anymore.

Kili turned away again just as Bofur slung the sack over his shoulder, causing the little green ball of light to come popping out the top and go souring past Kili's head.

A little alarmed, Kili suddenly jumped and patted his head, looking around to find the source of whatever ruffled his hair.

"Did you see that?" He asked Fili.

Fili looked up from where he was untacking one of the ponies, "See what?"

Kili frowned, "Never mind." He muttered, peering over his ponies' saddle to inspect the grass below. Maybe it had fallen on the floor?

It had, bit the little green ball was now sneaking inside Kili's coat pocket.

.

"I said _drop him_!" Kili snarled, rolling his sword around in his hands, glaring up at the three Trolls fearlessly. His sudden outburst from the bushes had sent his coats swinging around, awakening its slumbering occupant with a start, and almost squishing it when one of the Trolls threw Bilbo at Kili, causing him to stumble and fall back. The little light came flying out of Kili's pocket, but around the ruckus it went totally unnoticed. Although, now it was glowing red, furious at Kili for waking it up and spying the Dwarf in question when he scrambled up and joined in the battle.

Or at least he tried to.

Kili had just raised his sword to strike the back of a Trolls leg, when something grabbed him by his hair and yanked him so hard he stumbled to the side and fell back, narrowly missing a second Trolls foot that was inches away from squashing him.

Feeling a little relieved that he hadn't been made into jam, he made an attempt to get back off the floor, but only managed to get to his knees before he was pulled back down again and dragged a good three feet by his hair.

"Get off me!" He yelled, unable to see behind him but swatting at whatever had hold of him all the same. He'd already dropped his sword, so he was being ruthless with his hands instead. "Let go of me!"

"Kili!" He heard Fili yell, but he was unable to turn to find his brother from where he was being held.

Kili growled, and with one, hard movement he twisted himself around to lay on his front, fist raised at the ready to pound whatever creature had hold on him. But instantly he stopped himself when he came face to face with the most enchanting light he'd ever seen, even if it was growing an angry red.

"Kili!" He heard Fili again, this time closer. Before he knew it someone had grabbed the back of his coat and pulled him up off the floor, dragging the little light with him. "What are you doing?!" Fili yelled in his face, almost frantically as he checked his little brother for any injuries.

"I'm fine!" Kili shouted back, before weaving around his brother and heading back into the thick of the action. He hadn't gotten far though when he felt something pulling on his hair again.

"Argh! You stupid blob of light! Get off me!" He shouted, squirming against the lights vice like grip. It pulled him to the left, just in time for a Troll's mallet to come crashing down on where he stood seconds before. Then, suddenly, the pulling on his hair disappeared, and Kili didn't need to think twice before running forward and slicing at a Troll again.

Their fight didn't last much longer, or at least it didn't feel like it to Kili, before he felt Thorin freeze behind him. He quickly glanced around and followed Thorin's gaze.

"Bilbo!" He yelled, making a break to run forward, but Thorin quickly put an arm out to bar him from moving any further.

Two of the Trolls were holding Bilbo by his arms and legs, ready to tear him a part like he was made of roast lamb.

"Lay down your arms!" One of them growled, "Or we'll wip' his off!"

It took Thorin a few moments to decide what to do, and Bilbo was convinced that he was just going to let the Trolls tear him a part. But he was surprised to find that Thorin, albeit reluctantly, stabbed his sword into the dirt.

Kili looked a little lost for a moment, astonished that his uncle had surrendered so quickly, but eventually even he too threw his sword to the ground with a _clunk_.

Needless to say that the Dwarves fought the entire time they were stripped of their garments. Half of them were pushed into nasty smelling sacks while the other half were hauled onto a wooden branch and tied there before being positioned over the fire.

Those in sacks were still making a huge fuss, despite not being in immediate danger, and Kili was moaning that Oin wouldn't stop moving, when a very familiar face appeared. Or rather, a familiar glow.

Back to a grass green, the little light lazily wafted down from the trees and came to rest on Kili's knee.

"What's that?" Oin asked quietly, instantly ceasing his fidgeting when all his attention was captured by the little light.

Kili didn't reply, instead, he glared down at the green orb, and he _knew_ it was glaring back.

"Don't look at me like that!" He hissed, trying to move his knee enough to bounce it off. But instead, the little light floated back up and past him, making a 'humph' sound as it did so. "Yeah, you go away!"

"Kili, who are you talking to?" Fili asked.

"That little light!" Oin nodded his head to where the little orb was now circulating a terrified looking Bilbo. All of the sacked Dwarves fell silent then, watching as the green light – no bigger than a fist – orbited around Bilbo's head, emitting a strange, whistling sound.

Suddenly, Bilbo's eyes popped, and he focused on the light for a moment before shifting his attention to the Trolls. "Wait!" He yelled, struggling to sit up. "You are making a terrible mistake!"

"You can't reason with them, they're half-wits!" Yelled back Dori.

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" Chimed in Bofur.

Kili didn't even notice when the little green light floated back down and sat neatly on his shoulder. Until, that is, it bit him.

He yelped loudly, jumping and rolling off Thorin and Oin to fall face first into the dirt with a thud. He snarled and rolled back over, glaring at the little orb when he came floating down to sit on his stomach. He could feel warm blood trickling down from just below his ear.

"I meant with the- with the seasoning…" Bilbo struggled up and came hopping around to stand before the piled up Dwarves.

That definitely caught one of the Trolls attention, for it bent down with a snarl, "What about the seasoning?"

"Well, have you smelt them?" Replied Bilbo matter-of-factly

Kili could have sworn the little green ball squeaked as if it was laughing. He shot it a glare.

"You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up."

That caused a minor uproar with the Dwarves, and Kili shot Bilbo a disgusted look, as if he was offended – which he was.

"What do you know about cooking Dwarves?" Asked the second Troll with a huff.

Bilbo opened and shut his mouth a few times like a fish out of water, before sparing a glance at the little orb that was now rolling around on Kili's stomach, and paying no attention to him.

"Shut up!" Said the first Troll, "Let the, er, fler-ger-ber-obbit talk."

Bilbo shot the Troll a fake, thankful look, before stuttering out, "Er, the se-secret to cooking Dwarf, is, erm…"

"Come on!" Egged the Troll, growing impatient with its tiny brain.

"Yes!" Bilbo hissed desperately, "I'm thinking. The secret is… to skin them first!"

Of course, another uproar broke out between the Dwarves, with Dwalin threatening 'I won't forget that! I won't forget it!' before being turned away on the spit.

"Tom, get me filleting knife." Growled the Troll.

"What a load of wubbish!" Said the Troll who was turning the Dwarves on the spit. "I've had plenty with their skins on. Scoff 'em I say. Boots 'n' all!"

That's when Bilbo noticed a flash of grey through the bushes, and he shot another look towards the little green orb – or to at least where it had been – but it was now gone. Kili hadn't even noticed.

"He's right," Said the third Troll, standing up from where it was sitting by the fire and coming round towards the sacked Dwarves. "There's nothing wrong with a bit of raw Dwarf!" He stooped down and grabbed Bombur by his feet, hoisting him up to suspend him over his open mouth. "Nice and crunchy!"

"N-Not that one! He's infected!" Bilbo quickly yelled, catching the Trolls attention and lowing Bofur a bit.

"You what?"

"Yeah, he's got worms in his… tubes?"

With that, the Troll quickly threw Bombur back to the pile with a look of disgust on his face.

"I-In fact they all have!" Bilbo quickly added upon seeing their reaction. "They're infested with parasites! It's a terrible business, I really wouldn't risk it if I were you."

"Did he just say…" Oin began, leaning into Kili.

Kili nodded, furiously, "We don't have parasites!" He yelled, offended by the accusation that he was _infested_. "You have parasites!"

Bilbo slumped down, exasperated, but thankfully, Thorin caught on, and quickly kicked his youngest nephew into realisation.

"I have parasites a big as my arm!" Shouted Oin.

Kili added, "I have the biggest parasites! I have huge parasites!"

And with that, the rest of the Dwarves began to chime in that they too were riddled with nasty little critters that will undoubtedly kill the Trolls if they are to digest them.

"What would you 'ave us do then?" Said one of the Trolls, coming up to stand before Bilbo. "Let them all go?"

"Well…" Pondered Bilbo, but immediately flinched back when the Troll prodded him in the chest.

"You don't think I know what you're up to! This little _ferret_ is taking us for fools!"

"Ferret?" Bilbo repeated, it was his turn to be offended now.

"The dawn will take you all!" Came a familiar voice, suddenly, and from over the large rock they were all sheltered behind Gandalf appeared, staff in hand and voice booming.

"Who's that?" Asked one of the Trolls, too stupid to realise he should be afraid.

"No idea."

"Can we eat him too?"

And with that, Gandalf raised his staff and brought it crashing down upon the rock, slicing it in half as if it was made of butter. Light shone through immediately, causing the Trolls to hiss and squeal in pain as the early morning sun hit them. Within moments, the once terrifying Trolls were turned to stone.

.

Gandalf was examining one of the Trolls when Thorin approached him.

"And where did you go to, if I may ask?"

"To look ahead." Gandalf replied lightly.

"What brought you back?"

Gandalf paused for a moment, and just as he did a little green orb came whizzing around his head before perching lightly on the top of his staff, "A little voice told me you were in trouble." Both he and Thorin watched as the orb took off again and disappeared inside Kili's coat pocket without him even realising as he conversed with Fili. "And now I know why." He added in a murmur, but Thorin still caught it.

"What is that?" He asked, referring to the orb.

"A pixie." The wizard replied simply, looking back to Thorin with a small smile, "She was annoyed that she'd been so rudely woken up by your little disagreement with the Trolls."

"Woken up?" Thorin nearly scoffed. "How inconvenient for her."

Gandalf chuckled, "From the looks of it she's taken quit the liking to Kili's coat pocket." Just as the words left his mouth, Kili's left pocket moved, taking his coat with it. One moment Kili was standing talking to his brother about how he'd slid under a Troll, and then the next he was being dragged by his coat and away from the company.

"Stop it!" He shouted, instantly realising what was going on and growling.

"Careful with her, Kili!" Called Gandalf as he watched with amusement when Kili tripped and fell to his knees, but the little pixie didn't give up her pulling. "She's surprisingly fragile."

"She?!" He spluttered, struggling to get out of his coat. Once he did though he watched as his dark coat paused and just hung suspended in the air. It would have been amusing if it didn't suddenly come flying back at him and knock him over.

"What is that?" Asked Bofur, as Kili sat up with a growl. The little green light was buzzing around Bofur's head before suddenly swooping under his hat and taking off with it.

"A pixie." Gandalf repeated to the rest of the company, reaching up as the hat flew past him and grabbing it. "A hungry pixie, at that." From his bag he then drew out a red apple. Immediately the light flew from inside the hat and snatched the apple. She flew one full circuit of the company before landing on the leg of a rather disgruntled Kili, who was still sat on the floor. The little light then rolled the apple up his leg, and pushing it into his stomach gently, once, then twice, and then a third time, but not so gently.

"I think she'd trying to share with you." Gandalf said, moving towards Kili who was staring blankly down at the little light still shoving an apple into his stomach.

"I thought pixies had bodies." Comment Dwalin, watching with curiosity when Kili picked up the apple, took a small bit out of it, before offering it back to the pixie. She made a little squealing noise before attaching herself to the fruit.

"They do," Replied Gandalf, turning back to the company, "When they want to." He glanced back down at Kili. "Looks like you've made yourself a friend."

.

.

.

_Okay, so, this is the prologue of my new Kili story. I knew it's short, but the next chapter will be longer. I just thought this was an appropriate place to stop it (:_

_Anyway, let me know what you think of it!_

_Thanks! x_


	2. Enya

"So, what are you going to call her?"

Kili turned to the sound of his brother's voice. For the past half hour while the company searched for the Troll cave he'd been totally lost in his own thoughts.

"What?"

"The Pixie," Fili repeated, his eyes examining his little brother, "What are you going to call her?" He then paused, "Where is she anyway?"

In response Kili pulled his left breast pocket open, "In here, I think she's asleep. Thank goodness."

"That's harsh, I think she'd rather funny." Fili replied, peering into the pocket to see a dim little light burning away. "You should call her something to do with being green, or Apple."

"Frog?" Kili replied, snickering, "Pest? Annoying Little Cretin?"

Fili didn't look as amused. "She saved your life, _twice_."

"She was pulling me around like a ragdoll." He reached up and rubbed his head where she'd pulled his hair. It was still sore.

"Rather be pulled around like a doll than squash into jelly by Troll's."

Kili grumbled, taking another peek at the slumbering Pixie. If he listened carefully he could hear her snoring softly. "Fine." He finally grunted, knowing his brother was right. "What about…"

"Ivy? As she's green, and a Pixie."

Kili gagged, "That's too weedy, and she's too temperamental for that. Plus, she'd not always green, she glows red too."

"Sapphire?"

"Too girly."

"She is a girl." Fili snickered, but Kili pulled a face.

"A sparkly name doesn't suit her though, she's not a pet. What about… Enya?"

"Enya…" Fili repeated the name, rolling it around on his tongue as if it was a sweet he was tasting. "Little fire?"

"I think it seems fitting." Kili took another peek into his pocket when he felt movement in there, but the little Pixie seemed to be in no hurry to wake up. "I wonder what she looks like."

"Does she look like anything?"

"Gandalf said she can change if she wants to."

Both brothers then shrugged at each other, before carrying on walking. Before long, a nose crippling smell wafted through the air. Kili gagged, and voted to staying outside of the Troll cave when they found it, not wanting to go any closer to the assaulting smell.

"It smells like someone died." Kili muttered to Fili through a gag.

"Someone probably did." Growled Dwalin as he passed them.

Just then, the little Pixie decided to make herself known, poking out of Kili's pocket and making a noise that sounded like a sneeze.

"Bless you." Both Fili and Kili said in unison, and the Pixie squeaked in response.

"Can she understand us?" Fili asked, and Kili shrugged. "Squeak twice if you can understand us." He asked her slowly as if she was hard of hearing, and leaning down a little to talk directly to her.

She just made a disgruntled huffing sound. "I don't think she likes you telling her she's squeaking." Kili mumbled, absently lifting his palm up to his pocket. Much to his surprise, the little Pixie clambered out and plopped onto his palm. He nearly laughed.

"What is it?" Fili asked.

"I can feel her little feet!" Kili grinned, peering at the little light and chuckling again when she hobbled over towards his thumb. He moved the digit upwards, and she grabbed hold of it. He could feel her tiny arms and hands wrapped around his thumb. It felt strange, but not unpleasant.

"We gave you a name," He told her, raising his hand a little higher so he could look at her. He could feel her eyes watching him, but he couldn't see past the shimmering ball of light. "How do you like _Enya_?"

Enya didn't make a sound, instead her light changed from shimmering green to sparkling gold, and Kili could have sworn her grip on him tightened. She was fascinating.

And then, suddenly… "Ouch!" Kili yelled, flicking his hand just as Enya buzzed back into his front pocket. He quickly wrenched it open and glared at the little sunny light inside, looking up at him guilty. "You bit me!"

"That is what Pixies do." Gandalf interjected as he came strolling out of the Troll cave, donning a new sword around his hip.

Kili then glared at Fili who was laughing hysterically. "It hurts, actually!"

"I wouldn't take it to heart. It is a sigh of affection, she's _playing_." Gandalf said, trying to hide his own amusement.

Kili grumbled, opening his pocket once more, "No more playing." He told her sternly, "Because if I bit you, I would eat you whole."

Fili laughed even harder then as his brother closed his pocket back up with a scowl.

"Something's coming!" Thorin suddenly yelled, catching everyone's attention.

"Stick together!" Added Gandalf, heading off and away from the Troll cave. Everyone else followed quickly behind him.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!"

All the commotion of Kili's running and company's yelling had caused Enya to peak back out of Kili's pocket, just as an elderly man being towed on a sledge of rabbits came bursting through the bushes.

Gandalf sighed loudly, "Radagast," He said, relieved. "It's Radagast the Brown. What on Earth are you doing here?"

Enya came fully out of Kili's pocket then, and perched on his shoulder.

"I was looking you, Gandalf," Radagast replied frantically, "Something's wrong, something's terribly wrong."

"Yes…" Replied Gandalf sceptically.

Radagast opened his mouth to continue, but then fell short, suddenly looking confused. "Oh, give me a minute," He fussed, looking annoyed that he'd forgotten whatever he was going to say. "I had a thought, and then… Now I've lost it! It was right there on the tip on my tongue… Oh..." He then opened his mouth a little, letting Gandalf peer inside, "It's not a thought at all… It's a silly old…" Gandalf pulled out the twig like creature, "stick insect."

At that, Enya, who was still sitting on Kili's shoulder without him even realising made a very strange noise.

"Did she just _gag_?" Ori asked Kili, who had turned his head to peer at the little creature on his shoulder.

Suddenly, Radagast gasped loudly, "A Pixie?!" He exclaimed, hurrying from his sledge to come and stand in front of Kili. The young Dwarf tried to shelter Enya from Radagast, but she floated from behind his hand to hover in front of the Wizard.

"Her names Enya." Kili said a little defensively as he watched the little Pixie hover in front of Radagast almost expectantly while he rummaged around in his coat pocket.

"Really? You named her? Fascinating!" He peered at Kili for a moment, before pulling out from his pocket what looked like a flower bulb.

Enya made a little squealing noise, and vibrated with excitement when Radagast pulled away some of the brown casing and broke off a little bit of the fresh, green bulb inside.

Kili nearly frowned when Radagast held out the bit of bulb for her, apparently Enya went to whoever gave her food, and that made him feel a little bit annoyed.

But when Enya made no move to take the bulb from Radagast's hand, and instead whizzed back around to circle Kili's head once, Radagast looked a little taken aback.

"Well, that _is_ fascinating…" The Wizard mused, looking back over to Gandalf and exchanging a look with him.

"What is?" Kili asked, glancing up at where Enya was vibrating near his left ear.

"Open your hand." Radagast instructed, and for a moment Kili hesitated, but when Enya squeaked loudly Kili quickly raised his hand, holding his palm flat out.

As soon as the little piece bulb touched his palm Enya whizzed down and snatched the little green plant and, apparently, gobbled it in one.

Kili suddenly felt really smug.

Radagast laughed loudly, clapping his hands together almost triumphantly, "Wonderful! How marvellous!"

"What is?" Kili asked again, feeling confused.

The brown Wizard ignored him however, and suddenly exclaimed, "Oh! Gandalf!" Before turning on his heel and marching back up towards Gandalf. They spoke words briefly, before heading off somewhere private to talk more.

"What was that all about?" Bofur asked, coming up to stand beside Kili and peering at Enya who was back on his shoulder.

Kili shrugged, "I don't know."

"I think she fancies you." Fili snickered when Enya edged closer to Kili, tangling herself in his brown hair a squeaking loudly.

Kili simply gave his brother a disapproving look as he went about untangling the little Pixie from his hair. Which was actually a lot harder than one would think, because she kept wiggling and getting herself even more wound up than before.

Through the silence, there was suddenly a low howl.

"Is that a Wolf?" Bilbo asked, sounding nervous, "Are there Wolves out here?"

"No… that is not a Wolf…" Bofur replied, just as a large, dark brown beast jumped out from behind some of the dense thicket. Thankfully, Thorin was quick to react as he pulled out his sword and promptly lodged it in the beast's skull.

Enya whistled from behind Kili, making him turn just as another beast rounded the corner. He quickly pulled out his bow and arrow and shot it down before any of the others had even been aware of its presence. The beast stumbled and rolled past Thorin, landing at Dwalin's feet as he struck it with his axe.

"Warg scouts!" Thorin exclaimed, "Which means an Orc pack is not far behind."

"Orc pack?" Bilbo questioned, sounding astonished and alarmed.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf suddenly reappeared and strode furiously towards Thorin.

"No one." Growled Thorin.

"Who did you tell?!"

"No one, I swear!" Thorin replied, harder this time. Gandalf huffed loudly. "What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted."

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin growled.

"We can't!" Ori yelled, appearing from around a bolder, "We have no ponies! They've bolted!"

Kili glanced up at Enya, noticing that she was back to a cool, grass green colour. She was also swaying a little, bobbing around in the air. It almost looking like she was dancing, and Kili was surprised to see that she didn't seem fazed at all that they were in danger. He quietly huffed. Why would she be? She could just fly away or disappear into the green.

"I'll draw them off." Radagast said, determination in his tone.

"These a Gundabad Wargs." Gandalf replied, "They will out run you."

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits. I'd like to see them try."

.

Kili was surprised to find that throughout the chase, whenever he turned, he saw Enya whizzing along beside him. It almost made him smile how she'd occasionally buzz around one or two of the company's heads, as if to check they were still there and all right. But the howls and cries of Wargs and Orcs in the distance was enough to wipe any _near_ smile off his face.

He didn't think he'd ever had to run so far and so hard in his entire life. As soon as they were behind one rock, they were there for sheer moments before darting off to the next one. At one point they'd had to grind to halt behind some rocks so suddenly Thorin had to grab Ori by the throat and pull him back.

Kili couldn't work out if that Brown Wizard was brave or just stupid.

He was panting heavily, and he could feel a trickle of sweat slide down the back of his neck. He was exhausted from running and carrying all the heavy baggage.

As they came to another stop behind a large rock, he felt something lightly nestle into his hair, almost affectionately, and he knew it was Enya. Was she trying to reassure him?

Just then, he was pulled from his thoughts by a low growl coming from the rock above him, and Kili was sure his blood wasn't the only one that ran cold. It was a lone Warg and its rider, who had separated from the pack in the pursuit of finding them.

Thorin nodded down at Kili's bow which was grasped tightly in his hands. He didn't need to be told twice.

He stepped out from the rocks shelter, drew an arrow from his quiver in one swift movement and shot at the Warg, hitting it right in the chest. Instantly the beast stumbled, and its rider cried out, right before Kili shot that too. Both creatures fell, and Dwalin was quick to lodge his axe in the Wargs head, but not before the beast had cried and howled out loudly, alerting its kin of their position.

"Move!" Yelled Gandalf, "Run!"

Enya buzzed around Kili's head once more before giving his hair a light tug, pulling him into motion with the rest of the company as the chase continued, but this time, they were the target.

"This way! Quickly!" Yelled Gandalf again as the howls from the Wargs grew louder as they closed in on them.

"We're surrounded!" Fili suddenly yelled, watching in horror as more and more Wargs appeared.

Kili pulled out his bow once more, pulling the arrow back and aiming for an advancing Orc. He released the arrow and it hit dead on its mark.

"Where's Gandalf?!" One of the Dwarves suddenly cried.

"He's abandoned us!" Yelled Dwalin back in a snarl. The Dwarves pressed closer together, except Kili, who was still busy shooting at the Orcs. Enya was with him though, buzzing backwards and forwards, alerting him on where the dangers where.

"Hold your ground!" Shouted Thorin, just as Ori fired a stone at a Warg.

"This way, you fools!" Shouted Gandalf suddenly, appearing from behind a large rock that was sticking out of the ground and catching the company's attention.

Immediately, the company headed towards the rock, discovering it was a passage way down into the ground.

"Quickly! All of you!" Yelled Thorin, waiting at the top to make sure all of the company made it down.

Enya continued to buzz around Kili, trying to entice him back to the others.

"Kili!" Thorin suddenly yelled, causing Kili to turn around just for a split second. But in that split second a Warg leapt forward towards him.

Kili didn't even have time to draw breath as the beast leapt forwards, but, just like that, a fiery red orb appeared in front of him. Enya shot out a bright milky white light, hitting the Warg right between the eyes. Suddenly, the Warg fell short, crying and heaving in pain as it fell to the floor, wallowing in agony at Kili's feet.

Kili stared for a moment, completely astonished at the milky white eyes rolling around in the Wargs skull. Did she just blind it?

Kili didn't get the chance to contemplate the Warg's fate anymore, because something grabbed at his hair and began to drag him back towards the others.

"What in the name of Durin was that?!" Kili suddenly yelled once he'd tumbled down the rocky slope and joined the rest of the company.

"What was what?" Asked Fili, watching his brother as Kili looked frantically around the cave.

"I'm not talking to you." He snapped, "I'm talking to Enya! Enya?!"

Suddenly, a red ball appeared in front of him, shaking angrily. "Oh! You're angry with me?!" He yelled at the little red ball. The rest of the company watched him with confusion, Fili and Bofur exchanged a worried look.

"Kili, you're yelling at an orb…" Fili said, sounding concerned.

Kili ignored him, and continued to scold Enya, "What were you thinking jumping in front of that Warg like that?! You're the size of my palm! That thing could have eaten you in just one- **Ouch**, _you little-_!"

Enya had swooped down, grabbed Kili's closed fist and swung it back up so fast that Kili didn't have time to realise he was about to hit himself in the face with his own fist. Not until his fist smacked into his jaw with a _clung_.

Kili made a lung towards Enya, who was suddenly back to her sunshine yellow colour, but she easily floated above him and out of his reach. Kili growled and jumped upwards, snatching at the air in an attempt to grab her, but she just hovered in the air, almost tauntingly above his head.

Kili only stopped when a faint horn was heard in the distance, and he spun around just in time to see a dead Orc come tumbling down the rock slope.

Thorin reached down with no hesitation and pulled the arrow from its neck. "Elves." He hissed, throwing the arrow back down in disgust.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads, do we follow it or not?" Called Dwalin from the other end of the cave, standing by the entrance to the passage.

"We follow it, of course!" Answered Bofur, hurrying to join Dwalin without taking another look at the dead Orc.

"I think that would be wise." Muttered Gandalf as the rest of the Dwarves followed down the passage.

The path was only wide enough for them to walk in single file, and even then that was a little difficult at the best of times. Enya floated around Kili's head, and he tried his best to ignore her. She nestled into his hair, trying to get his attention.

"I'm annoyed at you." He muttered. Nori who was walking in front of him glanced around, brow furrowed. "Not you," He told him quickly, then gestured his head up to where Enya was buzzing about, "I mean her."

Nori simply shrugged, before turning back again.

"Why are you annoyed at her?" Asked Bilbo from behind Kili.

Kili glanced around at Bilbo, swatting Enya when she got in the way. "Because she jumped out in front of a Warg."

"What did she do?"

"I think she blinded it."

Bilbo's eyebrows shot into his hairline, and his gaze shifted to the little sunshine yellow Pixie. "Aren't you a clever little thing?" He smiled up at her, causing her to hum and buzz like a bee. "She looks like a little sun, doesn't she?"

"More like an annoying little mosquito- _ouch_!"

"You deserved that." Nori snickered, glancing around just as Kili was rubbing the side of his head. Enya had grabbed a strand of his hair and pulled his head into the wall.

Enya soon got bored of Kili and whizzed along ahead just as the path they were walking through opened out.

"The Valley of Imladris," Gandalf announced as the company came to a halt at the edge of the outlook, slightly overwhelmed by the view before them. "In common tongue it is known by another name,"

"Rivendell." Bilbo murmured, awe struck by the Elven Refuge. Its sheer beauty was more than he could have ever dreamed of.

"Here lies the last homely house, East of the Sea."

"This was your plan all along," Thorin growled, taking a few steps towards Gandalf, "To seek refuge with our enemy."

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will that is to be found in this valley is that you being upon yourself."

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us."

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered." Gandalf waited for Thorin to sass back, but thankfully he didn't. "If we are to be successful then this will need to be handled with tact, and respect, and no small degree of charm, which is why you will leave the talking to me."

Thorin didn't respond to that, he simply growled and turned away from the wizard, heading towards the uneven path down towards Rivendell. "Come on." He grumbled.

Kili looked around as he fell into line next to his brother. "Where's Enya?" He asked.

Fili peered at him, and then looked around too. "You haven't _already_ lost her, have you?"

Kili scowled. Maybe he had been too harsh on her, but what she'd done had frightened him. Sure, she had beaten that Warg, but Kili didn't understand how, nor did he understand how she was so fearless. She was so tiny, small, and delicate, he couldn't be having her throwing herself around in front of dangers… for _him_. It was foolish of her.

"No." Kili grumbled, avoiding his brothers amused expression. "I've just misplaced her. 'Tis all."

As the company ventured further into Rivendell, they eventually came to a round, exposed courtyard where they were greeted by a tall, dark-haired Elf.

Kili didn't really pay attention to what Gandalf was saying to him, mainly because he didn't understand even if he wanted to, and also because he was looking around in search for Enya. He was just standing on the tips of his toes when a loud horn sounded in the distance, nearly making him jump. He span around just as a party of horses came cantering down the walk way they'd just crossed.

"Close ranks!" Thorin yelled, grabbing Kili and pulling him back into the group as they formed a tight circle, weapons raised. The Elves and their horses circled them intimidatingly, right until one of the riders dismounted and headed towards Gandalf.

"Gandalf," The Elf greeted merrily, extending his arms welcomingly.

"Lord Elrond," Gandalf replied politely.

The Elf then said something that once again Kili couldn't understand, and embraced Gandalf warmly.

"Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders," Lord Elrond continued in common tongue, holding up an Orcish blade. "Something, or someone, has drawn them near."

"Ah," Replied Gandalf, "That may have been us."

Thorin stepped forward then when Lord Elrond caught his eye. "Welcome Thorin, Son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met," Grumbled Thorin.

"You have your Grandfathers bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain."

"Indeed. He made no mention of you."

Lord Elrond peered hard at Thorin for a moment, before saying something in Elvish that none of them, of course, could understand.

"What is he saying?" Roared Gloin, stepping forward, "Does he offer us insult?"

"No, Master Gloin!" Gandalf announced before a riot broke out, "He is offering you food."

At that information, the Dwarves huddled together, obviously weighing up the situation. Gandalf and Lord Elrond looked on almost amused.

"Ah, well," Gloin stepped forward once more, "In that case, lead on."

.

During dinner, and around the other Dwarves complaints, Kili still looked out for Enya.

"What's the matter with you?" Bofur chimed from his side, catching the youngest Durin's attention. "You haven't even touched your green stuff." He poked at a few of the leaves on Kili's plate.

"I'm look for Enya." Kili mumbled, craning his neck to look over towards the valley.

"Where is she?" Bofur asked.

Kili gave him an exasperated look, "If I knew where she was then I wouldn't be looking for her, would I?"

Bofur shrugged, and shoved a carrot in his mouth.

"Erm, excuse me, Lord Elrond." Kili called towards the Elf as he entered the room with Gandalf by his side and Thorin just behind him. Kili tried his best to ignore his uncle's hard glare.

"Yes, Master Dwarf?" Lord Elrond acknowledging him politely.

"Erm, you haven't seen a Pixie floating around anywhere, have you?"

Gandalf raised his brow at the young Dwarf, before glancing at Lord Elrond.

"A Pixie?" The Elf repeated, a little astonished.

"Aye, she's about this big," he held up his finger and thumb to gesture her size, "Sometimes red, sometimes green, and sometimes yellow. Her names Enya."

Lord Elrond looked a little amused, "I haven't seen her, but maybe try the gardens if you can't find her. I hear Pixies are fond of tulips."

"Erm, thank you." Kili nodded. Lord Elrond smiled before walking on.

Fili leaned over the table, "What's a tulip?" He whispered.

"I have no idea." Kili whispered back. Balin overheard and rolled his eyes.

Kili felt a little better after that, having some idea where to begin searching for the Pixie, and he suddenly regained his appetite, even if green leaves didn't particularly fill it. So, he wasted a little time watching the Elves, particularly a brunette one playing the harp. When she looked over at him, with her soft features and lovely eyes, he couldn't help but wink at her.

Dwalin caught him, and raised his brow.

Kili quickly cleared his throat, "Can't say I fancy Elves Maids myself, too thin." He shook his head, and Bofur glanced over at him. "They're all high cheek bones and creamy skin. Not enough facial hair for me. Although," He gestured behind him to Elven Server, "That one there's not bad."

Dwalin leant over the table, "That's not an Elf Maid."

Kili turned back, horrified, just as the entire table erupted into laughter. "Funny." He muttered, feeling heat rise in his cheeks.

"Careful, Kili, you'll make your girlfriend jealous." Jested Fili, throwing a knob of celery at his brother. Kili was quick to throw a tomato back.

"_Girlfriend_?" Repeated Nori, teasingly.

"Enya, of course." Bofur chimed in, laughing at Kili's expression. "Oh! Speak of the Devil!"

A light whistling filled the air around them, and from one of the upper floors Enya came buzzing through the open balcony. Lazily floating down the table and plopping herself on Kili's plate, grabbing a tomato as she did so.

"Where have you been?" He hissed to the little Pixie, hunching over to glare at her better.

Enya discarded the top of the tomato and began to sift through the innards.

"Enya?" Kili said, his tone hard, as if he was expecting an answer. Which he got, in the form of her spitting tomato seeds at him.

.

.

.

_So, here's chapter 2!_

_Thank you for all those who have already reviewed! I love heard your comments, so please keep them coming! Hope you like this chapter! (:_

_Also, I will soon be revealing snippets of Enya's appearance on my tumbler account, soooooo follow!_

_BrightPinkPineapple_

_(:_

_x_


	3. Reflections

Over the next few days in Rivendell, Kili found himself unable to shake of that little Pixie. Even at night she'd snuggle into his coat pocket, or tie herself up in his tunic or hair - the latter was the most annoying.

Thorin had announced on the first night they'd be spending just under a week in Rivendell, simply because he had matters to attend with the Elves (much to his disgust), but the company didn't mind all that much. Setting up camp on one of the balcony's was a far sight better than sleeping out in the open, vulnerable to dangers and the like, and here they got three meals a day. Not to mention that in the evenings they'd dismantle the furniture with no remorse to use it as kindling for a fire, upon which they'd cook meat, not caring in the slightest that their hosts were vegetarians.

Kili was a little reluctant to have Enya floating around him all the time at first, because she'd always get herself - or him - into some sort of trouble, or create some sort of destruction. But, eventually, when he'd worked out that she would pull pranks on the other members of the company too, he found it all rather funny.

As it turned out, Dwalin seemed to be her favourite victim. She'd tie flowers in his beard when he was asleep, or stick moss all over his bald head with honey. It made Kili feel a little bit grateful; the worst she'd done to him was knot his and Fili's shoes together with a vine when they weren't looking.

"Can she do any tricks?" Asked Ori on the third night as they sat around the fire on the balcony. Enya was dancing around the flames, or at least it looked like she was dancing.

"You mean other from being a pest?" Kili snickered, holding his palm out to the floor. He grinned when Enya wafted over to him immediately and hopped onto his hand. He was the only one who'd actually touched her, or been allowed to touch her, and for some reason it made him feel special - in a strange way - privileged almost.

"That's not a trick," Fili interjected with a scoff, "That's just her." He'd earned his first bite from Enya only that morning, and although Kili had tried to assure him it was her way of saying she liked him, that hadn't stopped Fili chasing her for a good half hour. At least he knew how much it hurt now.

"Don't be sour, brother." Kili smirked, biting down on his pipe to stop it swelling into a grin when his Fili pulled a face.

"Fay are renowned for their ties with elements, or so the legends say." Balin commented, watching Enya crawl up Kili's arm from the other side of the fire. "It'll be interesting to see if they are true."

Kili peered down at Enya, "Well?" He asked her, "Can you do anything besides be a _royal pain_?"

In response, Enya made a _'humph_!' noise before buzzing down to perch on Kili's outstretched legs. He was lounging on one of the comforters, a little way back from the fire, not caring that his muddy, dirty boots were ruining the fine Elven fabric of the seat.

After a few moments, when she didn't do anything other than bob around and chirp, Kili shrugged.

"Obviously not." He said, reaching forward and giving her a poke. Enya hadn't been looking at what Kili was doing, so when he poked her he caught her totally off guard. He rolled his head back and laughed when she squealed loudly and toppled over. He felt her stumble and land heavily on his leg, her little hands out to stop her fall. "S-sorry," He shuttered through a snort as she pushed herself up, squeaking her protests loudly.

.

Enya wiggled around in the Daffodil in which she sat, making sure she covered herself from head to toe in pollen. She was just rubbing some of the yellow dust on her face when she heard someone shout, she recognised that voice, and peaking over a sunshine coloured petal she found her suspicions to be correct. She smiled, pausing for a moment and just listening as the brunette Dwarf called for her. Or, at least, she assumed that was what he was doing. He kept saying to her _'Enya'- _whatever that meant- but he only said it when she was around, or looking at her, so she assumed that was what she was - an _Enya_.

She watched the big creature stomp amongst the flowers for a few more moments, highly amused at the grimace on his face every time a plant touched him. She wiggled again, but this time it was in preparation for a pounce.

"Enya!" Kili called again, searching through the Elven flower bed, looking for the little Pixie. What in the name of Durin was a _Tulip_? Maybe he should have asked Bilbo, the little Hobbit seemed to know a lot about plants and flowers and the like. He, himself, had no idea what he was looking for, but the over powering smell of pollen was making him feel a little sick, and every so often he would sneeze.

Suddenly, without warning, something slammed into his chest with a high pitch squeal. Kili wobbled on impact, taken totally by surprise and fell straight backwards into the flowers, crushing a patch of Camellia's.

"Ah! Enya!" He yelled, gasping, "You winded me, you little mosquito!" How something so small could dish out such a blow was beyond him. Kili groaned, sitting up and rubbing his chest. "You know, if you were my size you'd have to learn to sleep with one eye open." Enya just hummed in response, circling around his head before buzzing off in the midday sun.

Kili just watched her with a furrowed brow as she paused after a few yards, came buzzing back and circled his head once more before whizzing away again.

"Where are you going?" He called, scrambling up and following after her. "Slow down!" He broke into a run just to keep her in sight, "Enya!"

Enya disappeared into a thicket of trees, and Kili blindly followed, calling after her with no perception to where he was going. He'd been looking for her since that morning, she'd fallen asleep on his chest the night before; under his tunic and just poking out the neck. It had been strange, feeling Enya's warm little body pressed up over his collar bone. And she didn't half wiggle around too, and snore, but when he'd woken up on his front she was gone. He'd panicked that he'd rolled over and squashed her in the night, and hence why he'd been looking for her. Now he'd finally found her he was more than a little relieved.

For a split moment, Kili thought he'd lost her again, but then he spotted the little green orb floating around a rocky pool. He slowed down, cautiously approaching the water's edge. The pool wasn't particularly large, but it was littered with little green lily pads and the occasional water lily. Cascading down into the pool on one side, was a gentle waterfall that slipped down shallow steps, feeding the still water.

Kili peaked over into the water, catching his reflection and tutting loudly. "Look what you've done, Enya!" He frowned, pulling his tunic out to inspect the large blob of bright yellow pollen on his front. "I'll never get that out." He brushed at it furiously, but only made the luminous stain worse.

In response, Enya buzzed around his head, before lazily floating down to perch on the edge of a nearby lily pad in the shallows, causing it to ripple slightly.

Kili turned back to her, the end of his sleeve now covered in pollen and ready to scold her all over again, but he stopped short and swallowed his own words when he noticed something shimmering on the ponds surface. Slowly, Kili crouched down in front of her, peering slightly at the water where her reflection would be.

"Is... Is that you?" He asked, leaning forward, and Enya chirped loudly. Kili's eyes widened when the rippling finally ceased, and the water stilled once more. For there, in the water, where a green orb should be reflected onto the crystal surface, stood a tiny little female, peering over into the water herself.

Kili lowered himself down some more to get an even better look, not caring that his hands were in the water up to the middle of his forearm, and the ends of his muddy brown hair were dangling dangerously close to being washed in the pond water.

The small reflection then tilted her head, so she was no longer looking down at herself but up at Kili and immediately he felt the burning of her gaze. He couldn't see much of her, but he could see that her hair was the colour of autumn, made up of dark oranges, brasses, and precious gold's. Her eyes, from what Kili could see, where black and large, sparkling like dark diamonds in the pool. She also seemed to be dressed in moulded leaves, and petals, all held together by a pretty pink ribbon. He could he could have sworn he saw something shimmering behind her, but she suddenly stepped away from the edge of the lily pad, and her reflection disappeared.

Without even realising what he was doing, Kili reached forward gently, letting his finger gently brush into the green orb. He grinned when he felt Enya grab his finger and give him a small, affectionate nip.

"So, that's what you look like, eh?" He murmured, taking his hand away when Enya moved away and began to wonder around the plant. "You're very pretty."

Enya glowed bright yellow at that, and looked up from the centre of the lily pad. Looking through her light was like looking through a glass, like she was a bubble and the rest of the world wasn't really there. Everything was vivid colours to Enya, including the Dwarf, whose eyes looked like deep pools of mud that she just wanted to recklessly splash around in.

Enya opened and shut her mouth a few times, she wanted to tell him she thought he was funny looking, but she knew he'd never be able to understand her. She pouted at that and stomped her foot, causing the lily pad to wobble and jerk about.

She wanted to be big like him.

.

Later that evening, Enya buzzed onto Kili's lap, still glowing bright yellow.

"Someone's happy." Kili mumbled to her, picking up the grape she'd drop on his lap moments before and popping it in his mouth. She was quite useful when she wanted to be, usually she would great him with sweet fruits, and once or twice she'd given him a flower. He wondered if he could train her to bring him more substantial foods - like sausages or cakes.

"Pardon?" Fili asked, turning around, "Oh," He said, noticing Enya, "You're talking to her."

Kili snorted, shifting and stretching his legs out in front of him. He'd managed to bag the lounger again.

"I know what she looks like." Kili whispered, leaning down to speak to his brother solely who was sat on the floor in front of him, his back on the lounger.

Fili spluttered around his pipe, snapping his head around to look at Kili, and then Enya who was busy pulling the hem of Kili's tunic and shifting it into a pile.

"You know what she looks like?" He blinked, "How?"

Kili grinned, "Her reflection shows what she looks like. There _is_ actually a little person behind all that... Glowing." Kili glanced down at Enya with amusement as she snuggled into the nest she'd made with the end of his long tunic.

"What does she look like?" Fili pressed, shifting his body around to speak to his brother.

"She's got orange hair, like fallen leaves, and her eyes are like big, glassy onyx's."

Fili's eyes widened a little, "She's a marvel, that's for sure."

Kili simply nodded, wrapping one arm around the small bundle in his lap and pulling it tighter to him. Despite only being in his life a few days, he'd already become quite fond of her. She was a character, that's for sure, and surprisingly affectionate when she wanted to be. Despite the fact it was she who'd saved his life, Kili still felt protective of her, and he wondered if his fondness actually stemmed from the fact he felt the need to look after her- that she was precious. He's always had a tender heart for a Dwarf, always been on the more caring side when it came to fair, gentle creatures. Although Enya wasn't like any pet he'd ever snuck home when he was a Dwafling, he still felt the need to watch over her. She was amusing too, an entertainment with her light-hearted spirit and friendly attitude, and she seemed fond of him, too. She may be a total pest at the best of times, but somehow he knew he wasn't going to get rid of her anytime soon, and for some reason that didn't bother him.

"Where's that blasted _rat with wings_!" Dwalin's voice boomed over the balcony, causing the few members of the company who were there to jerk and jump. The large, grumpy Dwarf came stomping furiously through the entrance, face so hot with rage that his infamous vein was pulsing on his forehead.

For a moment Kili panicked that he'd done something (because that was usually the case), but then he remembered he'd been with Fili all afternoon after Enya had buzzed away from the pond, and nowhere near the intimidating Dwarf.

"Who, sorry?" Kili asked innocently, quickly pulling his coat from the back of the lounger over his lap to shield Enya's hide out.

"That Pixie!" Dwalin snarled menacing, glaring over at Kili.

"Why? What did she do?" Balin asked, obviously trying to hide his amusement. He's actually become quite fond of the little Pixie himself, he too thought she was very spritely and amusing, and the pranks he pulled on his brother were harmless, but very entertaining. He also simply enjoyed watching her, her mannerisms and characteristics alone were fascinating and a rarity.

"She filled my boots with spoilt milk!" Dwalin growled, marching to a nearby vase and turning it on its head, obviously searching for the Pixie.

Fili screwed his nose up, "I thought I smelt something rotten."

Dwalin swung around to glare at him, "Not these boots, you babbling nitwit!" He roared, "My other ones!"

Kili fought so hard not to laugh, especially when Fili's neck shrunk into his collar, but when he heard the muffled tinkering of Enya giggle he had to cough loudly to cover it up.

Dwalin shot him a fired look, but didn't say anything before stomping towards the door again, but just before he left through it he turned back to the company, "If you see her," He warned lowly, "Tell her I'm going to make her into jam." And with that, he left.

"You need to stop winding him up, Enya," Balin spoke from the other side of the fire once everyone who'd needed to laugh (including himself) quietened back now.

Kili felt movement within his tunic, and jumped and nearly yelped when she felt her crawling up the inside of his tunic. Her tiny little hands and feet scrambling over the skin of his stomach and torso, before popping out his collar and moving towards his shoulder.

"He will actually squash you, you know?" Kili added, twisting his neck to peer at her. He was only a few centre meters away from her at this angle, and it could just about see two black pits where her eyes stuck out the green. She just hummed in response, grabbing hold of his nose and giving it a light squeeze, before tangling herself in his hair.

He simply sighed as she snuggled into the crook of his neck, he knew better now than to attempt to pull her away, before she wouldn't let go.

"Do you think uncle will let her stay?" Fili suddenly said, catching Kili's attention from watching Enya bury into his hair.

He frowned, "I don't see why he wouldn't? It's not like she uses any of our supplies, and she can be helpful when she wants to be."

Fili shrugged, "I hope so. The journey ahead seems treacherous, I think we could all use her spirit."

.

Enya sat in front of the vanity mirror, upon a small trinket box. It was late, or at least that was what the high moon was implying, but she wasn't tired. She'd awoken not long after the company had fallen asleep, and she'd carefully untangled herself from Kili's hair so she didn't wake him up, before floating to this vacant chamber. She'd come here at least once a day since her time in Rivendell, watching her reflection and thinking.

She'd never wished to be big before, the same way she'd never wished for company. Pixies were solitary creatures, but now, having watched the way the band of Dwarves, a Hobbit and the Wizard all interacted she felt as though she'd missed out, that there was more to life than she'd realised. She wanted to be like them. She wanted to be like her Dwarf.

She'd never shown anyone her true form before, but in reflections she just looked like a small person. Showing the brunette how she truly looked was quite the step forward for her. It was a symbol of trust, and she'd never trusted any creature like she trusted _him_. She hadn't know him long at all, but there was something about him that made her drawn to him like a moth to a flame. She just _liked_ him.

She reached out, letting her silver fingers graze the glass of the vanity mirror and she cocked her head to the side. The Dwarf had said she was pretty. Was she pretty? She just thought she looked like a normal Fey, but the brunettes words lingered pleasantly in her chest.

Strangely, it seemed like the company each called something different, like they called her _'Enya'_, or _'Pest'_. Her Dwarf kept being referred to as '_Kili'_, which she thought was a strange thing to be called and she didn't know what it meant.

She scratched her head, pausing when she heard the sound of the door behind her opening. She span around, hiding her appearance from the mirror by shrinking behind the trinket box.

"There you are," Came a voice that got her relaxing and cocking her head all at once. Kili stepped through the door, before shutting it behind him. "What are you doing up here?" He gave the room a quick scoping before added, "All on your own?"

Kili watched the small green orb move across the vanity top, and immediately his eyes flickered to the reflection in the dressing mirror. It was surreal seeing a small female walking towards him in the glass, eyes large and full of questions.

Kili plodded over to the dressing table, pulled out the stool and heavily sat on it with a sigh. Wordlessly leaning over to cross his arms on the wooden top before resting his head on them, tilting it slightly to get a better look at the Pixie in the mirror as she came and sat by his elbow.

"I just spoke to Thorin," He murmured into the cloth on his tunic. Now he could see her mannerisms up close, and see how she really reacted to things, it was difficult to keep his eyes off her. She shuffled closer to him, as if gesturing for him to continue.

Kili cleared his throat, "He said you are to stay here, in Rivendell, you will cause a distraction." He watched Enya cock her head to one side, as if she didn't understand. "I know," He muttered, "That's what I thought. You've been nothing but helpful- well, mostly anyway." He winked at her, but then he sighed again.

It was strange, actually, a little over a week ago he'd barely even considered Pixies to be real, but now, barely days into knowing her, he'd grown so fond of her. She'd saved his life, he owed her, he was loyal to her, and he was in debt to her. Although she wasn't like a pet, he cared for her in the same way one would a loyal hound; nearly instant friendship, with none of the technicalities that came with the bonds of other creatures. She was just goodness, fun, and joy, and he knew he wouldn't be the only one sad to see her go. Not to mention that she was there all the time, and due to the circumstances of their encounters, and the trust that had been built so strong through her saving him, he felt like his relationship was a lot thicker than most, standing on a solid ground of loyalty from the very beginning (despite the slightly unconventionality of it).

"You're just too small." He'd meant it sadly, because after all she was _too_ small. Sure, she could look after herself, and him, but she was also a liability. It was unfair, but if she was to get into trouble, Thorin wouldn't want to risk the rest of the company's lives to save her, and that didn't seem right for her.

Kili reached out a thick finger, attempting to stroke her, but she jumped back, suddenly flaring up scarlet.

He groaned, "Don't be like that. I didn't mean it in a _bad_ way. I just don't want you to get hurt."

Enya made a loud scoffing sound, offended by what he'd said.

"Please don't be like this, Enya, we'll be leave in a few days. I promise though, as soon as we have reclaimed Erebor I will personally come and find you."

Pride wounded, Enya didn't want to hear anymore, and without even as much as another squeak she whipped past Kili's head before he could even blink. She didn't care that she'd messed his hair up as she flew towards the window. She felt used, and useless.

.

.

.

_Okaaaaay, I really don't like this chapter. It didn't really pan out as well as I hoped_

_But thank you so much to all those who have reviewed, you're lovely words make my day (: so please keep the comments coming! I'd love to know what you think of this chapter!_

_I don't want to make Kili's and Enya's relationship move to fast, so at the moment I am trying to get it across as like dog and owner friendship (because, yanno, when you get a dog you love him/her instantly because they're amazing) and Enya sees Kili like that and Kili sees Enya like that_

_For now…._

_Also, special thank you to __**RachelGoesRawr**__! Xx_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	4. Second First Impressions

The rest of the company's stay in Rivendell was lived without Enya, and even though Kili searched high and low for her, he was unable to find her. So, two or so weeks into their venture of the Misty Mountain's he'd finally come to terms with the fact that he may never see her again.

Most of the time his mind had been preoccupied with staying alive, especially the last few days as they were travelling over a particularly nasty patch of terrain of the Mountains and fighting an extortionate amount of rain, paired with a close shave with two battling stone giants. So, as you could imagine, Enya hadn't had much opportunity to fill his thoughts, which was strange, bearing in mind he was now running for his life through Goblin-Town and for some reason she was all he could thing about.

"Kili! Watch out!" He heard his brother's voice crack like a whip through the thickness of Goblin screams and Dwarven yells. Alerted, Kili turned just in time to block a Goblin's strike down with a club, which was aimed for his head.

He growled and grunted as he fought against the particularly burly looking Goblin, and he only managed it when Enya popped into his head and gave him a boost of energy to push the Goblin back and slice its throat with the tip of his sword.

He wasn't going to die in this forsaken excuse for a Town, because he was going to finish this quest, and then he was going to find _his_ Pixie. He's snatch her up in a jar if he had to, but that little nipper had made such an effect on him he couldn't quite shake her off.

Suddenly, something went whizzing past Kili's head so close that it caught a few hairs and grazed his ear. His eyes immediately found the weapon embedded into a Goblin that had unbeknownst to him been advancing on him behind his back. As the company were on the move, he barely had a chance to exam the weapon, but it was bright purple, circular in shape with spiked outer edges. Whatever it was began to shake, but Kili had already moved away and missed it dislodge itself from the Goblin's neck and whizz back to its owner.

Gandalf had turned back though just in time to see a slash of bright purple zoom back into the shadowed walls and he smiled to himself.

.

They were all exhausted, and Kili was still winded from the Goblin King landing on him, but he hadn't had time to recover before Dwalin had pulled him from the rubble of the bridge and yelled at him to start running. So, of course, knowing that thousands of Goblins were advancing towards them he ran some more, and some more, and some more. The whole company followed Gandalf as he led them through a narrow network of caves and tunnels, and he was beginning to wonder if the Wizard actually knew where he was going.

"Gandalf!" Dori called before Kili had the chance to, "Do you know where you are going?" He sounded as exhausted as the rest of them, and Kili couldn't help but appreciate that he hadn't been the one to use more precious energy by shouting at the Wizard.

Gandalf didn't reply from the front, and in fact he looked as though he was beginning to slow. He was lost. The networks had changed and as soon as he thought they were on the right track something would be different, and he'd be back at square one.

Then, just as he was about to turn left with a hunch, something green flashed down a tunnel to his right.

"This way!" He called, running all over again with more energy. The rest of the company picked up pace to follow the Wizard, as Gandalf followed the glowing green light until…

"I see a light!" One of the Dwarves called, and immediately they all sped up with the last of their dwindling energy.

Left, then right, then left again, and then the passage before them opened out into the late evening sun.

There was a slope, and they all kept running until they were all well away from the mouth of the cave.

"We did it." Exclaimed Gloin, punching Dwalin on the shoulder.

"How did you know the way out?" Balin asked Gandalf, coming up to stand before him, still panting a little, "To be honest, for a moment there I thought you had us lost."

Gandalf smiled one of his knowing smiles, "We were lost," He replied, and then his eyes trailed behind Balin, "And I didn't know the way out."

"Then who did?" Asked Ori, just as the rest of the company each followed Gandalf's gaze.

Ori's question went unanswered, as it didn't need to be, because there, sitting on a rock a little further down the slope from the company sat a woman with her knees up to her chest and large, black eyes watching them carefully.

After a few long minutes, Kili was the first one to step forward, mouth slightly open in disbelief, "Enya?"

Immediately, those large black eyes flew to Kili, and the girl slipped off the rock without hesitation.

Her hair was the colour of autumn in deep reds, golden yellows, and dusty oranges, and her onyx black eyes sparkled like they were filled with thousands of tiny diamonds. She was tiny too, smaller than Balin by a few inches and dressed in a standard white tunic, dark, leaf green sweatshirt and dark brown trousers. She wasn't wearing shoes on her feet, instead she wore what looked like strips of canvas wrapped around from toes to ankle, and separated her big toe from the rest of her toes. When she stood straight, her feet pointed inwards, like she was pigeon toed.

And there, strapped one to each hip, was a pair of bright purple chakram's.

"Enya." Kili repeated under his breath as he realised, moving even closer to the female. The rest of the company watched in silence as Kili stood before her, gazing down into the cosmic eyes of the pixie they'd seen a few weeks ago standing no bigger than a fist, and yet, there she was, just over a head shorter than Kili and staring up at him with that inquisitive gaze. He was so close to her, he could see that along her cheek bone little gold dots, like little lights, decorated her features and trailed up and around the side of her face, around her brow.

"Am I big enough?" She asked softly, and Kili couldn't help but grin at her, he grabbed her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Yes, you're big enough!" He exclaimed in a laugh, letting one hand tangle into that thick, glistening hair, and the other hold her tightly around her shoulders. "I thought I was never going to see you again." He then pulled away and held her at arm's length, peering down at her. "How?" He furrowed his brow, but still grinning.

Enya blinked up at him for a moment before looking around him to peer at the rest of the company, "You all look so funny this size." She replied, ignoring Kili's question. Her eyes flickered back to Kili, "It's like a whole different world up here." She then stood on the tips of her toes and grinned so broadly the corners of her mouth could have touched her long, pointed ears. Kili also noticed that her Canines were pointed too.

No wonder her bites hurt so much.

Enya then peered around Kili again and spotted Thorin. He looked totally different now she was more his size. Her grin didn't falter when she called to him, "Am I still too small?"

Thorin looked surprised and somewhat bewildered that the little glowing blob had turned into a rather attractive, young… Well, _whatever_ she was.

Enya then turned back to Kili. "You look so different." She told him, staring up at his muddy brown eyes and lopsided grin. His hair was its usual mess and her heart sank a little when she realised she wasn't going to be able to curl up in it anymore.

She then frowned.

"What's wrong?" Kili asked, and his face changed to… was that worry?

Enya found all these mannerisms highly peculiar. But she didn't answer, and instead she dived her hand into his breast pocket and grabbed at the lining.

Kili then laughed, "You're too big to fit in there now." He said to her, eyes sparkling as he watched her start fiddling with the front of his coat. His heart rate began to quicken a little when she opened it up to look at the inside of it, and his smile faltered a little when his breath hitched.

Enya moved her fingers from the fastenings on Kili's coat, and instead raised her index finger to trail it along one of the patterns on his tunic, over his chest.

Kili quickly flinched and grabbed her wrist to stop her, "Okay, okay, that's enough exploring." He laughed again, but it made Enya frown. It didn't sound like his laugh before. Kili pulled her wrist again and forced her into motion, guiding her back to the rest of the company.

"Finally, Balin, you're not the smallest anymore." Laughed Bofur when Enya wriggled away from Kili and wandered over towards the older Dwarf to inspect his whiter than white beard.

Balin chuckled, swatting Enya away when she pulled lightly on his beard. "I believe master Baggins is smaller than me…" He then trailed off, looking around for the Hobbit, "Wherever he may be…"

"Where is our Burglar?" Demanded Thorin, glaring up at Gandalf.

Gandalf looked as puzzled as the rest of them as he did a quick head count, before letting his eyes trail to Enya.

Enya caught his gaze and spun around to look for him, but only to catch Kili's gaze.

"What is it?" She asked, blinking at him.

Kili shook his head, grinning all over again, "I just can't believe it's really you." He said to her softly, his eyes momentarily shifting to Thorin who was rambling about how Bilbo had obviously deserted them.

Enya furrowed her brow, "But it has always been me," She paused, and then grinned, "Kili."

.

.

.

_World's shortest chapter! And it's horrendous and a major anti-climax I know!_

_I'm sorry! Wah!_

_Let me know what you think though!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


End file.
